Sugar Freeze!
by flaymz 2 aeshes
Summary: Ever wonder what goes through a sugar high and legally insane persons mind? NOW YOU KNOW! HEY I UPDATED! CLAP FOR ME!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey all! Guess what? It don't belong me! There's a new one!  
  
Ok guess who it is!!! ITTTTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSS BURNIN' CHURCH GAL! IN THE COMPANY OF HILLBILLY/ KILL THE WORM AND ANITWORM! AND DALLY'S GRL AND SQUIRREL OF HECK! FALALALALALALA! O yeah and here's SECRET AGENT WANNA-BE! And he wasn't even there but now he wants to be in it yeah anyways here's Smiley. AND WE FINALLY GOT SOMETHING UP HERE! BOO-YA!  
  
Well we're really bored at school, so here it goes!!!!!!  
  
OK a lot of you know to well about my nightmares. So, we are gonna tell you about my weirdest outsider dream!  
  
OK we're really gonna start now.  
  
Ok so I'm in social studies with the worm when all of a sudden I hear this SCREAM! And let me tell ya, it scared the heck out of me, and I still don't even know why! But anyway I run out of the classroom with Antiworm and Hillbilly. So we're tearing along behind the school, where for some unknown reason there is a bunch of sanddoones. A/N sorry about the spelling that's right, sandoones, no duh. Don't even ask, I'm deranged.   
  
Well anyway Algie is back there to so we tell him "come on you gotta come with us" so we're all running through the sandoones when suddenly out the sand looms this SAND DEMON! And guess who it is? My friend the perfect little girl/Johnnita!!!! RUN AWAY!  
  
So we all shriek and run away screaming our heads off and then we come to this cliff, and boy was it high! I mean REALLY high. I am talking like fall-to-your-death high. So what do we do? We jump off.  
  
Well all of us are ok *slightly bruised, but whatever* But then we see The Sand demon/ Johnnita creature leaping of the cliff too so she can come and eat us all!!!!!!! But she fortunately fell on head and squished it flat. It was kinda nasty, really. A bit gushy. But whatever. She was still alive though.  
  
Well by this point we're thoroughly fed up with Algie, so we tell him to take her back to the school for medical care. Of course as soon as they're out of our sight Johnnita attacks him and well, that's the end of them.  
  
And right then I hear the scream again, so we all flip out and run about like rabid monkeys. O yeah, I should tell you about this lot. Ok, by our school there is this really creepy lot. It's surrounded by barbed wire and is always full of broken bear bottles and old cigarette buts. A/N ok now finally we are getting to the outsider part of my dream! Hurray! Break out the Champaign!   
  
Ok so we all run to the creepy lot, don't ask why we just do. So we round this corner and AAAAAAGH! Right in the middle of the lot there is this kid that used to go to our school that we call BOOGER EATER. He was the book-freak who always picked his boogers, yeah he was nasty. Anyway he's loaded, so I guess he was supposed to be a Soc., or whatever. The important thing is that he was "moohahahahahahaha" ing over JOHNNY, poor guy, who was cringing and bleeding profusely in the corner. He looked pretty spooked out. He was really pale, anyway. You get the idea.  
  
So we tell booger-eater to scram and unbelieving he obeys. So we are all kinda standing around Johnny like "oooookkkkaaaayyyy, now what do we do?" when the rest of the outsider crowd leaps out of the shadows. That was probably the scariest part. I mean imagine, 2-bit leaping out at you? Well anyways we are having the time of our lives trying to figure out who's who.  
  
"Ok, so you must be Dally"  
  
"No you idiot, he's gotta be Darry."  
  
"O come on, he's blaring Soda"  
  
Well, while Johnny is dying, we are all getting acquainted. LOL yup, aren't we considerate? But then it finally it hits us "hey, where's horseyboy???????"  
  
Well right on cue in comes Pony, mounted on a horse. A/N no I am not even kidding and he is all like "where's Johnny? what happened?" and he is so preoccupied trying to find Johnny his stead steps on him. Well, i doubt that helped Johnny's headache. So he is there moaning himself hoarse and Darry is all like "pony, if you USED YOUR HEAD you would have noticed you are squashing the heck outa Johnny right now." So he is all like "whoops!" and then they all crowd around and socialize, I guess.  
  
Well we are like "well see ya guys, we gotta go!" and then we walk off to go back to school. Yeah, totally casual. Well, HAD we only just met a bunch of made-up greasers from a book we just read! O yeah and understand there is this CHURCH outside of our school. And yup, you guessed it. IT'S THE BURNIN' CHURCH!!!!!!!!!!!HURRA!!!!!!! Hence me name.  
  
So we, like intelligent peeps, walk right into the burnin' church, kneel down, and PRAY. Yup, just walk right into the flames and PRAY! OF ALL THINGS! We are very intellectual.  
  
And then we hear this WILD SHRIEK and we all spin around and there's JOHNNY! Again. In flames, of course. Dying, of course. Looking pretty scorched, of course. And what do we do? Nothing.  
  
So we just stand there, watching him burn up, kinda wondering "how the heck did he get back here so fast?" etc. and then I woke up. Yup, now you know what goes on in BURNIN' CHURCH GAL'S head!!!! PLEAZ FLAME! We need them to keep the church's fire going! We like reviews too though * wink wink * if you liked this insanity, we'll tell ya about my other dreams! Well even if you don't like it we probably will anyways but WHATEVER! 


	2. the OUTSIDER ENCOUNTER!

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMIGASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUR STORY IS LIKED!!!!!! RAISE THE ROOF! BREAK OUT THE CHAMPAINE! DON'T FORGET THE SUGAR!!!!!!!!! BOO-YA! AW-HA! MOO-HAHA! O0O0O0O0O0O YEAH!  
  
Disclaimer: does it ever change? Yup, the outsiders belong to me and I'm rich and famous. YEAH RIGHT! But the worm, plot, etc etc yeah I bet you can figure out what belongs to us and what doesn't. Sheesh.  
  
Well, considering what a thrill I get out of being mentioned, I'll mention all of you. THANK YOU GALS SOOOOOO MUCH! YOU ROCK THE CHURCH'S ROOF DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We feel so loved! GEE, don't ask why but the spacing's a little weird for a while. Sorry!  
  
Johnnita: yes, you are the real star of the show. Lol. Yeah, you should feel loved. And why did you repeat That one review so many times? Huh? Well considering I know you I'll just tell you everything else in person.  
  
New York Babe: yes, we are all legally insane. We found out at funnyjunk.com. lol go there and click on "insanity test". It is like the funniest thing on the PLANET. And yes, as long as chocolate's around we can all be content enough. How did a orange spot get on your ceiling? A CHAIR???? What the heck! lol and I totally understand why your kind of confused. We're a confusing bunch of peeps.  
  
Anti-worm: yeah, squirrels are gonna TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Run away! And yes, it was quite a jolly dream. Well I know you in person too so I'm not gonna talk to you anymore. Burn Johnny Burn! BURN JOHNNY BURN! * ho, ho, HO! *  
  
Dally's Grl and Squirrel of Heck: Why did you write a review? YOU HELPED WRITE THE STORY! Well thanks anyways. Gee KT, you've made it QUITE CLEAR already that you think Dally's hot. Lol and guess what? I have the copy of Rumble Fish right now! HAHAHA! And Aana, tell your squirrelly buddies to LAY OFF!  
  
Carly: Yeah, we are rather odd. We're not weird, we're gifted! Lol anyways, no I'm not on crack thank you very much I'm so crazy already all I need to get goin' is sugar! BELIEVE ME! Lol you should have seen us at lunch today after "oh my god that house!" brought us all bags of chocolate for Christmas! Well I'm glad you laughed through the whole thing! I can't believe anyone would want us to update, SO WE ARE ALL OVER THE MOON!  
  
Gymnast: Yeah, praising the story, GEE YOU ONLY HELPED WRITE IT! Lol anyways, I sent you an email. And thanks for letting us use your email system to transplant everything!  
  
Blatty: thanks! yes i am always dreaming outsider dreams, i'm glad you do too. and yeah, DON'T THEY ROCK?!?! PLEASE update your story, I LOVE it! And thanks for the pronunciation tip!  
  
Two-bit's Greaser Babi: thank you, the fire is burnin' nicely. lol. well i'm SO EXCITED that you actually want us to update! hurray! lalalalalalalala! well, i'm glad you found Johnny, lol go nurse his crushed head. ACTUALLY, I WAS INSPIRED TO ACTUALLY WRITE THIS CHAP BY YOU! I HAVE YOUR MAN, if you're willing to haul out to California for him. Lol enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Well, you don't have to believe us but this whole story is TOTALLY TRUE!  
  
This isn't one of my dreams, but something that actually happened to me in real life. It is still insane and funny though. Oh yes, and I am insane too.  
  
Ok, so I'm at my little sister Skunky's basketball game, sitting up on the bleachers. I'm trying to entertain myself with this really lame murder mystery, finally resorting to sticking the outsiders in the cast and trying to decide who would be guilty. Lol I finally picked Johnny, considering it tied into the real story.  
  
So I'm cracking myself up trying to visualize Pony in a Sherlock Holmes outfit when I notice this bunch of boys in the corner. They were acting really civilized, playing a very intellectual game, "let's fling the basket ball at each other and see who get's it worst!" Fun, fun. So I'm watching them kill themselves and cuss a bit for the heck of it, trying to see the joy in being stoned with a basketball, when it hits me this one kinda cute guy looks a ton like JOHNNY! So I'm checkin' him out, marvelling at how similar they look, and trying to visualize him in a jean jacket, when his friend finally whacks him a good one with the b-ball over the head. And OMIGASH HIS FRIEND HAD BLEACHED BLOND HAIR!!!!! By this point I am like gaping, and then OMGOMGOMGOMG HIS OTHER PAL HAS A COKE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THE OUTSIDERS LIVE!!!! RUN AWAY!!!! THE HORROR!  
  
Ok so they are all cussing good by now, cause it turns out the Johnny- lookin' guy has been concussed, for the sake of cake!  
  
"You _______ing ________!!!!!!"  
  
* beep beep beep etc etc *  
  
Well, Johnny-Lookin'-Concussed-Guy is really spittin' dirt by this point, and finally Soda-Drinkin'-A-Coke-Dude says * drumrole * "Aw shut up and calm down, J O H N N Y!"  
  
* DUN, DUN DUN!*  
  
So I am just sitting there in a daze just like "NO FREAKIN' WAY!"  
  
Well, what would you have done? I got right up, walked into the war-zone, right up to Johnny-Lookin'-Guy and asked "Your names J O H N N Y?!?!?" with great emphasis.  
  
He just cocked an eyebrow * OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! * and said, in a thick, neanderthal type voice "Uuuuuuhhhhh.. Yeah"  
  
So I'm like "Really, ever read the book the outsiders?"  
  
"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh.. NO"  
  
"Oh darn, you look JUST like one of the characters in it, avoid BURNIN' CHURCHES, ok?"  
  
Well, they were all looking at me with looks on their faces which said, quite clearly "GOD PRESERVE US, she's LOCO!" and Soda-Dude had "Quick, tackle her, before she kills us all!" written all over his face, so I was like "Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah, see ya!" and I beat it outa there before they could whip the straigh-jacket out of their pocket.  
  
I KNOW! I SHOULDA SAID TO THE BLONDY GUY "HEY, YOU LOOK LIKE A HORSE, YOU'RE NOT NAMED AFTER ONE, ARE YOU?" AND "YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE NAMED AFTER THAT COKE?" but hey, it was a life or death situation and so far I'd only had 7 candy bars * a record! *  
  
And that was the world famous OUTSIDER ENCONTER  
  
The End  
  
Notice: No feverish PONIES were harmed in the making of this fanfic  
  
***  
  
Well, how was it? Funnier? Borin'? Reekin'? PLEAZ TELL US!!!!! FLAME, REVIEW, WHATEVER, B O T H A R E L U V E D!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. THE SQUIRRELS KNOW WHAT YOU DID!

Hey all! Burnin' church gal here! Ok, so SOMEONE  
  
* coughcoughbahbahcough * has hacked into my name and messed my whole dang thing up! * cusses for a bit * anyways, sorry ya gals, but me otha story, casting shadows, was deleted before I could even read one review/flame!!!!! * begins to sob hesterically * I will try to get it back up, but until I do, FORGIVE ME! IT WASN'T ME! HELP ME BOYCOTT THE CULPRIT! Anyways, would you mind tellin' me the reviews for casting shadows here until I get it back up??? Pretty please with SUGAR on top! The squirrels know all, they will GET YOU, GUILTY ONE! I promise I will update a lot to make up for this not being a chapter; it's chirstmas break anyway! 0( 


	4. Yet Another Johnny!

'lo again! I'm at Anti-worms house and she is trying unsuccessfully to defeat some Balrog in Lord of the Rings. She probably wouldn't be doing so badly if I hadn't tried to help so much. Anyways, thanks for all the sympathy * sniffs * I wish I knew who did that! * begins pacing again, plotting revenge, until Anti tells her she's going mental and to stop. * thanks for telling me the reviews for it too. I will continue, as soon as I get it back up again. I'll have to change my password, I think that's how they did it, if they didn't hack. Ok yeah I'm obsessing.  
  
Hillhilly: GRIT DOES NOT MEAN POTAOTES! Sorry I forgot to call you (again) heh heh heh. And, BRILLIANT, JUST BRILIANT, SHE ALREADY TOLD US HOW TO SAY HER NAME! Geez, not that brillaint, are you? It's blat, rhyming with flat, with long "e" at the end.  
  
Blatty: YOU GO GRL! Thanks for all the reviews! I feel distinctly loved. Lol. Yeah, I'll continue, as soon as I get it up again. Thanks for the encouragement! The only problem is I only have a suspician for who the culprit was, and if it was that person, she doesn't sign her reviews so I don't know what her real name is, if she has any. YOU SAID IT WAS GOOD WORK! * blinks as if stunned * OMIGASH! * does creepy jig along the lines of a victory dance * and it really was creepy! I honestly was like, OMIGASH THEY LIVE! Well, thanks again, you really are an encouragement! J  
  
Roxy: THANKS, I'll need the good luck! Lol! Well, thank you so much for the encouragement with casting shadows, sure I'll continue, but I really don't have a plot yet, just the idea and some random sceenes and stuff. Lol, do I ever have sweet dreams? Last night, after playing the Lord of the Rings game for about forever * u should have seen me at it. It was very sad * I dreamed Johnnita turned into an ork (dork! Lol) and I had to go kill her and it was pretty gory. How cheery! And yes, I do hope he does stay away from burnin' churches, burnin' anything, for that matter!  
  
2-bit'sgreaserbabiwhoreallylikesJohnny: I loooooooved 3's!!!!!!!!!!! glad my reviews were liked. Lol. You live in Cal!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omigash where????? And I should of asked them, I know!!!!! * punches self *  
  
Carly: Yes, I know I'm insane. And I know it was odd. ( you think Dally's hot too???? Lol just wait! There IS a Dally lurking in my neighborhood. you'll have to wait a few chapters though. * cackles *  
  
Soda'sgurl: I AM SOOOOOOO EXCITED YOU REVEIWD! Cause yer such a good author gah everyone knows about you! * or should * well I hope you get more time to read soon, and HURRAY ANOTHER STORY!!! * does excited lil antisipating jig * GOOD LUCK! AND HURRY!  
  
Ok I think I got everyone. well if I missed anyone just give me a good old rude awakening in a review and I'll email you or something, cause I hate it when everyone else is mentioned but not me!!!!! THANKS YOU GUYS!  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Alright, this whole thing takes place AFTER the outsider encounter. Killtheworm, "Omigash that house", Anti-worm and I were all at Harry Potter (go Harry!) for the first time. On the way to the movie I had told everyone (in great detail) about my surreal encounter with the outsiders. AAAAAGH THEY LIVE! Anyways they all didn't really believe I would walk up and say that to a total stranger. I was like "are you KIDDING? WITH ALL THE SUGAR I HAVE IN ME I'D DO ANYTHING!" but they're all like suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure.  
  
Well anyhoo we're hanging around after the show to see some deleted scene at the end (curtesy of Killtheworm) and there's this group of like 17-year- olds next to us doing the exact same thing. They all had beenies and weird hair and multiple peircings and stuff, and yet here they are raving about Harry. Lol it was pretty great.  
  
After a while they lose the joy in looking at the credits and ask us what the hell we were doing there. Gee, we're waiting for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"well, what are you guys doing?"  
  
"waiting to see a deleted scene"  
  
"wow, do you think that could possibly be what we're doing too?"  
  
and conversation continued in a similar manner, until we ran out of topics to argue over and my friends and I began joking about asking this one rather ugly one if he was related to a horse or something. And, naturally, we are like totally getting to much joy outa the whole thing as per usual.  
  
Well after we all had seen Lockhart mutter about butterflies we left, and so did the Neanderthals we had been talking to before, who were still singing Harry's praises. And what did I do? Just as they were leaving in the opposite direction, called after them, to no one in per ticular, REALLY LOUD.  
  
"hey, is your name J O H N N Y, by any chance?"  
  
"uuuuuuhhhhh.. no, sorry" and they exited the scene as if for dear life.  
  
Well, that was our second pathetic interogation. Not as funny as the other two, but hey, at least I updated! Keep the reviews comin'! We luv 'em! Happy Holidays! Burnin' church gal and Co. P.S. with all those holiday candles, watch you don't burn down any nearby churches.  
  
Note: No lost puppies with BIG BLACK EYES were harmed in the making of this fanfic. 


	5. THE DREADED SUGAR HIGH!

* Notice: like half of this thing is author notes. Sorry! If yer weird like me and like reading them Merry Christmas and if yer normal unlike me just keep scrollin' I promise there's a story down there some where * HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am the queen. Don't argue. It's the truth. E-hem yeah anyways guess what we're BACK! Really? REALLY! IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSS BURNIN' CHURCH GAL!!!!!!!!! In the company of Hillbilly/kill the worm and Antiworm/Mrs. Daniel Radcliffe. Totally hyped on sugar, 6 hours of sleep, and writing from experience!  
  
Ok sorry, but saying thanks for all the reviews is too stressful so yeah thanks all! Well I will say especially Blatty cause you rock!  
  
Ok so me comp was down for a long time, too long really, and then I finally get back on and NO ONE'S UPDATED!!!! COME ON GANG!!!!!! WE CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!!!!! Well maybe it's the sight that's screwed but anyways I am DYING for I don't remember and no safety zone to be updated.  
  
Why are we writing? We really have nothing to write about. O and if anyone has ANY ideas for shadows  
  
Depression has taken over the werid world11111111111111111  
  
ok that was killtheworm don't ask I really don't know  
  
ok as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interupted * stars meaningfully at hillbilly * I was sayin' that I need ideas for shadows so yeah. Ok we're gonna start now.  
  
@ @  
  
( ^ ^)  
  
(~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
The lovely picture of the worm (above) was typed by Antiworm/Mrs. Daniel Radcliffe. ^ _ ^  
  
Ok, I have beaten my friends of with a club so we are REALLY gonna start now.  
  
OK IF YOU'VE BEEN SCROLLING DOWN LOOKING FOR THE STORY STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello ok... Alright *glances over at the sugar-high and hyper antiworm * INSPIRATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERE WE GO!  
  
  
  
"SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked the horse in a piercingly high-pitched note "I reiterate, SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR! I DEMAND SUGAR!" "Good idea Pony, let's go!" said Two-bit excitedly, "Vamos!" So they piled into Darry's truck, Pony took the wheel, and proceeded to take a left then a right then a left then two circles and they were crashing through the window at SWEET CELEBRATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What a coincidence! * cough cough * When they walked in they happen to meet the evil Miss SUEZ, who was working the midnight shift. Ms. Suez was Pony's baby sitter, so Horsey immediately proceeded to shriek bloody murder. Two-bit luckily quickly administered a penalty smack, which shut him up for the time being, or was that the sugar calling to him from all sides? So being the greasers they are Two-bit promptly gagged and tied the lady, and joined Pony in devouring every sugary edible it sight. After eating every bit of food in the store, wrappers and all, Pony was bouncing of the walls like a bouncy-ball, screaming "WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! SUGAR HIGH!!!! SUGAR HIGH!!!! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!" like a wild thing. Two-bit in the mean time was too busy chugging down the beer he had found under the counter to realize that Miss Suez had gotten free and was trying to ward of Pony with every object in sight. Which was understandable, considering Pony was doing the SQUIRREL-GO- WEEEEEEE dance. (to witness the squirrel dance, go to www.funnyjunk.com, and scroll down until you see squirrel go weeeee) Well Suez was getting desperate so she chucked her sock at him, hoping the fowl stench would scare him away. "That means. I'm.FREE!"  
  
slurred Pony in a high-pitch squeak, waggling his ears insanely while he danced around the store with his sock. Even Two-bit by this point was getting a little disturbed, and Suez was calling the local zoo, demanding that one of their monkeys had gotten lose and they better come take it away with the use of a tranquilizer this very instant. "Ummmm... How 'bout we go see what's next door Pony?" asked Two-bit timidly. "YOU SHALL NOT HARM HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!" announced Pony, who was hitting himself over the head with a water-jug as Two-bit dragged him out of the store, leaving Suez screaming about rabid radioactive Monkeys from Mars invading the world. After Two-bit had casually broken through the skylight of the shop next store, Ponyboy naturally made a beeline to the beauty section, quickly finding the PINK nail polish! And of course being the person he is he casually slipped it in his pocket. Two-bit, meanwhile, had been searching through the candy and had found the Chocolate gummy bears, and shoved at least ¾ of them into his mouth (considering Two-bit's chosen beverage, it took him a bit longer to reach a sugar high). He decided he liked it as much as chocolate cake, and would probably like it more if he had some of his favorite beverage to go with it! After a few more mouthfuls, he was on the dreaded SUGAR HIGH!!!!! He hence started bouncing around, war-whooping in a high pitch in a manor similar to a deranged hamster. Pony meanwhile had dived headfirst into an enormous bag of sugar, and was practically inhaling it. LIKE HE NEEDED ANY MORE! "Hey Pony, over here!" Two-bit called, "I found CAFFIENE!!!!!!!" O0O0O0O0O no! "CAFFIENE?!?!?!?! YIPPEEE! Pepsi-cola came to town! Bunch of Socs. knocked him down! Ring-fingered gave him the whopping of the year! Now we're drinkin' BUDWISER BEER! Beer had to go watch Mickey-Mouse! Now we're drinking Pepsi on the house! Johnny went to Windrixville and Pepsi went too! Now we don't know what to do!" Pony sank screechily as he swung on a rope tied to no where like Tarzan over to the soda machine. Two-bit was now a little afraid so he started to SLOWLY BACK AWAY as Pony began to crack open the soda machine using his head. "THE JOY OF PEPSI! C A F F E I N E!!" sang Pony as he sprayed Two- bit with his soda in an attempt to open the can. After much cussing and throwing of the can against the wall Pony managed to get the thing open and who should come floating out of the can but the spirit of JOHNNY!!!! * Atmospheric thunder and lightning * "JOHNNY?!?" Pony said, dumbfounded "that's MY PEPSI!!!!!!!" Two-bit was now VERY AFRAID and was seriously considering putting Pony out of his misery. But when he spotted some more beer on a shelf he quickly forgot his friend's insanity and ran like the wind over there, and began downing every bottle in sight. "WAIT A MINUTE!" said Pony suddenly "WAIT A MINUTE! Hold yer horses!" (Two-bit sniggered imagining someone holding back a frantic Pony by the collar) "JOHNNY! AREN'T YOU DEAD?!?!?!?!?" "Yeah." "Well, then shouldn't you be in hell right now?" "Yeah, but I got on a sugar-high and they threw me out. So I thought I'd come and bother you" Pony hence began chasing the 4-inch tall ghost of Johnny all over the store with a fly swatter. TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Notice: No feverish PONIES were harmed in the making of this fanfic.  
  
No lost puppies with BIG BLACK EYES were harmed in the making of this fanfic  
  
All bottles of SODAPOP used in the making of this fanfic were recycled. 


	6. Caffiene and Sugar: NOT a Good Combo!

HI AGAIN! I am like in depression cause I just found out that since The Outsiders was originally published it has been cut down a lot. THEY TOOK PARTS OUT! I'm missing out on a bit of one of the best books ever! It is like so unfair.  
  
Ok thanks all for the reviews I have the greatest time reading them and especially thanks to Blatty again cause she ROX! And I simply have to say that No Safety Zone is also one of the GREATEST FICS OF ALL TIME and MUST BE UPDATED! Pretty pleaz? * Johnny eyes * Well yeah 3 chapters were just added yesterday but that just goes do show how desperate I am. Anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok it just hit me I've been forgetting my disclaimer. PLEAZ DON'T SUE ME! They still apply! They always do!  
  
Ok I am gonna start thankin' you gals again cause if I don't I feel bad. Ok so thanks everyone and if I miss u give me a rude awakening in a review!  
  
Johnnita: Yeah, I like chocolate that much too. Lol yeah "Oh Sode-pap, da doggie's tawkin' and it's NOT SUPPOSED TO!!!!" * pouts* "That's no fair!" We HAVE to make that and the "lumpy lumpy landform" into a fanfic!  
  
Blatty: have u mensioned lately that Y O U R O C K !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there's nothing more to say, U ROCK sums it up. but THANK U SOOOOO MUCH! All hale goddess Blatty! * all drop to knees *  
  
2-bit'sgreaserbabi: yeah, sorry about that re-reading what I said that's kinda mean of me. Asking where in Cal, I mean. Sorry about that. * grins sheepishly * Don't worry, me Madre's paranoid too, so I can't tell you where I live, so let's just hope you'll run into Johnny yourself. Lol.  
  
Carly: It was cool? * rotates finger in ear to make sure she heard correctly. Wait I was reading. o well anyways * YIPPEE! * begins bouncing around like a bouncy ball * THANK U SO MUCH!  
  
Soda-fan: * eyes totally bug out and jaw hits the floor * You, you said it was, it was a, a , GOOD fanfic! * blinks totally stunned * You're, you're author of change and finding yourself, right? OH! MY! GOD! YOU HEAR THAT! HA YOU HEAR THAT BAH BAH! TOTALLY FAMOUS AUTHOR HERE TELLIN' US IT'S GOOD! Boo-ya u hearin' this Kill-the-worm?! o0o0o heck. . . . . . KILL THE WORM! Oh god sorry gals I'll finish this tomorrow Hill needs to call me and asked me not to go on the internet by my memory's so bad. well you get the picture g2g more tomorrow!  
  
Alright. I'm back, and it's not tomorrow it's twenty minutes later. aren't you proud of me? Anways, continuation of the sugar high insanity of the last chapter.  
  
"WA-HAHAHAHAHA! WA-HA HAHAHAHAAA" cackled a low, hoarse, booming voice. "WA- HAHAHA HAAAAAAAAA!" Looming out of the crimson smoke was a huge figure, all black and muscley, with evil, slanted scarlet eyes. (A/N like the evil genie in the end of Aladdin) "FEEL. MY.WRATH!!!!!!!" it boomed, raising its hands, and bringing them crashing down, jets of fire shooting like bullets from its palms. Then the camera zooms out and there's the 4-inch tall Ghost of Johnny, pathetic little sparks shooting themselves from his fingers at Ponyboy. (yeah, in case yer really thick. you know. sparks-fire-BURNING CHURCH! See the connection?) Pony was easily extinguishing them with his 25th beloved Pepsi while also aiming a wild swing at Johnny with his fly swatter. "JOHNNY'S COME BACK TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!" shrieked Pony "BUT YOU SHALL NOT HARM HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!" apparently Pony still had not forgotten his sock, in fact, he was wearing it as a hat. Johnny blinked for a bit, stunned at Pony's insanity, but soon gave up on using the supernatural powers of the dead and was now having quite a good time zooming around Pony's head impersonating the worm. (1) (Johnny's on a sugar high too in case you forgot) "Po-neigh-boi thawts NOT OK! Thawt sugaw high isn't going to wear awff OVA NIGHT!" Pony was extremely terrorized by this elf of a Johnny, and was still doing his best to do him away with his fly swatter. "THE LOO (1) IS YOUR LEADER?!?!?! RUN AWAY! IT'S A DWARF INVASION!!!!!!" He then proceeded to break into the dwarf invasion song (A/N there actually is a song dwarf invasion and these are the actual words) "You are not my friend! HO.HO.HO. You are my foe! HO.HO.HO. You are very small! HO.HO.HO. You cannot play basketball! YOU ARE T W O F E E T T A L L !!!!!!!!! IT IS A DWARF INVASION! A DWARF INVASION! A DWARF INVASION!" While singing this Pony was doing his best to hide under one of the floor tiles and was failing miserably. It was then, however, that Johnny dived head first back into Pony's Pepsi!!!! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY CAAAAAAFFFFFFIIIIIIEEEEENNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!" So Pony and Johnny began to duke it out over who got the Pepsi. It was quite an interesting site. To any innocent bystander, it would appear as a sugar-high, hyper psycho-maniac, madly throwing a can of soda repeatedly at the wall, soaking anyone within a ten-yard radius with it, cussing all the dirtier, while tiny sparks issued from the can in small bursts. Two-bit had quietly edged around Pony and was now on the phone with Miss Sueze, asking where those zoo-people were! "Well tell them to hurry up, believe me, WE NEED THEIR TRANQUILIZERS!"  
  
1: For all you ignorant souls, the loo/worm/MRS. LEWIS is our teacher, who's always saying "That's not ok!" "It didn't happen overnight!" "If you see my hand and hear my voice, raise YOUR hand and be quiet, please!" and the like. No seriously she won't shut up with it. And she talks like real funny, so yeah, Anti-worm (hence the name. Same goes for Killtheworm) calls her the leader of the dwarfs. I mean, she's a good person and all, just VERY unique. ANYWAYS.  
  
Note: No feverish PONIES were harmed in the making of this fanfic.  
  
No lost puppies with BIG BLACK EYES were harmed in the making of this fanfic.  
  
All bottles of SODAPOP used in the making of this fanfic were recycled.  
  
All DARRY products used in this fanfic expire by January 18, 2003.  
  
PLEAZ KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN'! we'll need SOMETHING to look forward to tomorrow! * growls * school, IT IS EVAL! E-hem anyways. PLEAZ REVIEW AND/OR FLAME! Whatever you find the secret joy in. 


	7. DALLY, lurking in the shadows

Alright: this is a continuation of the OUTSIDER ENCOUNTER CHRONICLES!!!!! I'm gonna wait till I can co-write with Kill-the-wrom and Antiworm before I finish the SUGAR-HIGH SHANADIGANS. * ain't that a great word?*  
  
Ok, this is posted in honor of Carly. ENJOY! And thanks to all who wrote reviews! I'll thank ya next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: 3 guesses what I'm about to say!  
  
Ok: the following story was written by my good friend, writer, and outsider- obsesser Dally's Grl. WAY TO GO DG! You should get yer own name I swear! Oh btw I'll forward all reviews for this to you. BUT I AM NEVA GONNA FORGIVE U FOR NOT GETTING MY ATTENSION! FOR PETE'S SAKE JUST HONK THE DANG HORN!  
  
Well, here it is:  
  
OK so there I am sittin' in the car stopped at the Ygnacio Walnut blvd. like listening to Tree Angel talkin' about. well who knows what. And then small obsessive child (SOC-like in the Outsiders- hahaha! Anyway.) is sitting in the back seat playing with the cootie catcher he made me make him. Wierdoooo. Anyway I'm staring out the window and I see Burnin' Church Gal in the car next to us. I'm ignoring her A.N. don't kill me Burnin'!! (NOTE FROM BURNIN' you'll never hear the end of this DG!) cause I don't feel like moving this early in the morning. Annoyed at the kids crossing the street walking to WCI making us wait, I start looking at them. OK I'm kinda zoned out cause it's a really long light but then.Oh My God!!! I jerk suddenly out of my zone and look a little closer at this one kid. Oh My God!!!!! Get this! This actually has to do with the outsiders! OK crossing the street is this kid right? And, I am not kidding, he looks exactly like DALLY!!!! (keep in mind my name-Dally's Grl.) OK so I'm like freakin' out but I can't say anything to Tree Angel or Small Obsessive Child (well duh he's nine and a guy who bugs me about everything!) because hey, have either of them read this book? Probably not. And if I told Tree Angel, she would call him my Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love A.N. not that he isn't. like she did when this 'princess' was going out with this annoying 8th grader. Talk about embarrassing. And she would tell my mother. Ewww. So, then while I'm there freaking out in my own little world, I'm trying desperately to get Burnin' Church Gals attention without Tree Angel to notice, or SOC for that matter. OK well Burnin' "didn't get the memo" A.N. Office Space! (It's a movie) (NOTE FROM BURNIN': I HATE YOU! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT'S SUGARY YOU SHOULDA ROLLED DOWN THE WINDOW AND THROWN SOMETHING AT ME!!!!) and I'm there like totally in love with this major hottie and Burnin's just sitting there staring out the window in the OPPOSTIE DIRECTION!!!!! (NFB I HATE YOU!) Anyway, so I'm there staring at him like the whole time and I don't even realize that he's like not there anymore and we're at school. So, I get out of the car completely ignoring SOC in his headgear!!(he's such a little dork!!) and turning around desperately looking for Burnin' Church Gal. OK so when I see her I run up to her screaming, 'Didja see him?! Didja see him?!' and she's all, 'See who?' and I'm all 'DALLY! The guy wearing the black leather jacket with the dark jeans white T-shirt and slick black hair!' And she's all 'OH MY GOD no! Where, when!! How?!! Gross. I'm in my own little world dreaming about this guy who (typical me) I could have made up. I mean he's already on my list A.N don't know-don't ask! (NRB: haha!) OK later that day I'm talking to Palely and Skinny who both go to his school if they know this guy (lets just call him Dally shall we?) and they don't! how dare they not know who he is! KK so I'm tellin' them if they figure out who this guy is and they see him to tell him I'm sorry cause I killed him. Alright this is gonna need some explanation. All hot guys die once I realize they're hot. Don't ask me why- I don't know. Of course they think I'm a WEIRDO cause I'm tellin' them this guy I don't know and they don't know is gonna die and its all my fault. I mean common sense. But, it's true. You've all read the Outsiders and most of you have probably seen the movie. Dally dies Johnny dies. And a bunch of other people u don't know that I think are hot have died. Well then they start ignoring me cause they think I'm weird so I get off line brooding about the fact that I killed him and they think I'm weird. Whatever Well it turned out that as of this morning (Friday the 20th of December) I didn't kill him!! I saw him on the way to school again! And, Burnin' Church Gal was next to me again! Weirddd. (NFB: I HATE U I HATE U I HATE U I HATE U I HATE U I HATE YOU SO MUCH!) Anyway he was wearing jeans, a gray hooded sweatshirt, and his hair was all greased looking again looking totally hot. And he was smiling. This shows that he is either 'proud to be a hood', (NFB: lol remember the t-shirts?) not a hood-just looks like one, or is like Ponyboy and is dreamy sensitive, hot (well not completely like Ponyboy but anyway), (NFB: DON'T YOU DARE DIS PB! HE'S DYING IN I DON'T REMEMBER AND UNTIL HE'S WELL I WON'T HEAR I WORD AGAINST HIM!) and able to realize he shouldn't be a hood but just is. I mean- he was smiling!! Someone's excited. He looked really good then. And to make matters worse- (I already looked overjoyed with happiness (corny I no)) White Christmas by Kenny g came on. Ya know the happy sappy put ya to sleep kinda music and I got all weird feeling. Ya know like when you find out the guy u have a major crush on likes u and wants to go out with you. Not that this has ever happened to me., but you get the idea. Anyway, suddenly outa no where, Tree Angel starts singing. Well trying to sing. She knows she can't too so it's really funny. So I'm like all happy cause Dally's still alive, sad cause I didn't make him up and I'm gonna die obsessing, and laughing cause Tree Angel's singing while we are pulling up in front of school. Anyway it's the same as last time. 'Didja see him?' 'NO! I HATE YOU!' and then Burnin' starts this 'honk at me' thing and I'm all 'hellloooo. I can't. (NFB: YES YOU CAN FOR THE SAKE OF CAKE! I HATE U I HATE U I HATE U ETC!) Alright Tuesday, January 07, 2003 I'm driving to school with SOC and my mom. I start looking for Dally but I don't see anyone or Burnin' so I slouch back down in my seat. Then I realize there is this kid on the corner! I turn around fast pretending to talk to SOC (which I must say is kinda hard when your lookin' for someone) and I see a guy with dark hair and dark jeans on the sidewalk. I'm not positive it was him but I'm definitely sure it looked like him. Anyway so if you're this guy (which I doubt you are) write a review!!!!! Anyway, DALLY'S GRL 3's HIM!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's BURNIN' again. Well, there ya go Carly, that's the Dally lurking in our neighborhood. I am never gonna forgive DG until I see this guy. GRRRR!!! Anyways, pleaz review! It's the highlight of our day! Thanks!  
  
Note: No feverish PONIES were harmed in the making of this fanfic.  
  
No lost puppies with BIG BLACK EYES were harmed in the making of this fanfic.  
  
All bottles of SODAPOP used in the making of this fanfic were recycled.  
  
All DARRY products used in this fanfic expire by January 18, 2003.  
  
All of our CHERRIES were grown organically.  
  
Don't burn up!  
  
3 BURNIN'andCo. 


	8. HEY! :

OK ALL YOU LIL SKUNKS! I ain't updating, sry, cause I have been exerting all my efforts on BRILLIANT , JUST BRILLIANT'S story. She, killtheworm and hill are all one and the same person btw. Ok, well it ain't a humor so yeah it's actually worth reading, SO PLEAZ GO READ IT!!!!! It's part of our latest conquest, considering we have already defeated Johnnita and OhMiGOSHTHATHOUSE! Hahaha ok well, pleaz go read AND REVIEW! Pleaz? Pretty pleaz with sugar and raspberries and whipped cream and nuts and sprinkles and chocolate fudge and a BURNIN' CHURCH on top? Well sry, I would update, but understand, me, NOT writing a humor, COME ON! Ok and linking hill's thoughts, DIFFICULT, I tell you, VERY DIFFICULT! * sry don't kill me hill * ummm.. HEY BLATS WHERE ARE YA GAL? U kk? Hope so. O AND CRAZY NC GAL U ROCK SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! THANK U SO MUCH! U SHOULD HAVE SEEN US WHEN WE REALIZED THAT A FAMOUS AUTHOR REVIEWED FOR US! US! *sniffs * we were INSANE! THANK U SO MUCH U DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT A GODDESS U R AND HOW MUCH WE WORSHIP U AND HOW ESTATIC U HAVE MADE US! *deep breaths * Well I really have nothing else to say so perhaps I will shut my trap. So PLEAZ GO READ WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LIFE. I helped * grins in a self satisfied way * well we will update every 2 days, there's the spot at our skool which we call creative corner it's INSPIRING! Well yeah I'm rambling. Well, I'm being paged by Pony, he wants me to join him and Hill in dandylion land so we can plot the next chap. ADIOS! Pleaz go read our other story! 


	9. COME TO MY FUNERAL!

*sobs hesterically* HELP! SOMEBODY SAVE MY LIFE! *starts gasping for breath* IN ONE MORE MINUTE BURNIN' CHURCH GAL WILL NNNNNNN EEEEEE VVVVVVV EEEEEEE RRRRRRRR BE AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!! *sreams in missory, faints in total melancholyness* --10 hours later-- WHAT AM I GONNA DO WHAT AM I GONNA DO WHAT AM I GONNA DOOOOOO??????? SAVE ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
  
well the least u can do is come 2 my funeral. hill will email u with the address and all. *sniffs* this is my last moment on this earth....  
  
ever wondered what it feels like 2 b utterly doomed? *begins sobbing again* I'M 2 YOUNG 2 DIE! johnny wuz 2 young and i'm 3 years younger then him! *bawls*  
  
i want to say a special bu-bye to crazy 4 nc grl *u so rock grly! (sob) i didn't even have a month, like i thought...) i'm like dying i'll never no how yer story ends! (passes out) GOOD BYE!* SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! U R THE GODDESS! i will continue to worship in the next life.....*  
  
and BLATTY *i'm so sry, i never got to hear bak from u again! r u ok? GAH I HOPE SO! let hill no kk? u r also the GODDESS ON EARTH, the lost soul of hinton even though she's still alive. i WORSHIP u! u and yer story! *passes out yet again* SAVE ME! i'll never no how yer story ends! *passes out yet AGAIN from missoury and loss of water* *SOBS HESTERICALLY at all the momories* have i m-mensioned th-that u R-R-R-ROOOOOOCK! *choked out last bit through sobs* BYES!  
  
well yeah *sob* u will all be rejoicing *sobs* go ahead, i get it, break out the chocolate, *SOB* it's good for u, no more pestiness outa me *sob* no one likes me story anyway so i guess it's really all for the best when u guys are conserned. *sob* thanks for pretending to like my reviews, it sure made me feel special *sob* so, u'll all have peace. *sobsobSOBsobsob* and BURNIN' CHURCH GAL will be outa yer life FOR EVER! *sob* well... enjoy the peace... i render up my soul... i go join johnny... GOOD BYE! i luv u guys! OUTSIDERS ROCK! continue to obsess! *atmoshperic violin music as burnin' church gal walks rejectedly into the mist and out of sight...* 


	10. I'm BAAAACK! break out the sugar!

BURNIN' CHURCH GAL IS BACK IN FUUUUUULL MEASURE! BREAK OUT THE SUGAR! Sugar high! Sugar high! WACKOS BACK! *does the squirrel go weeeee jig *  
  
Ok ok yeah, thanks 2 all hoo reviewed for Shadows!!!!!!  
  
Carly: U LIKE? Wow, HOW COOL! I hope the whole thing doesn't fall apart! Thanks!  
  
Briddy: Do ya think she should be older? The only thing is, well, *cough cough * I'M 13 and I'm not sure how good I'd be at someone older than meself. I dunno. Hey, she may be only a day short of 14! *slaps on cheesy grin to accompany lame excuse. * e-hem well yeah, glad u like the rest of it!  
  
COSMICWEIRDNESS: *blinks as if stunned * ok wow.. That review just totally blew me away! THANK U SOOOOO MUCH! *does blown-away jig*  
  
And I also just wanna take this opportunity to say that NO SAFETY ZONE MUUUUUST BE UPDATED! And I don't remember wen it can be. THANKS 2 U 2 BLATTY! I'm soooo glad yer ok!  
  
lol HELLO! ok i am fresh outa ideas for this. my nightmares are gettin' 2 gorry to stick in here and still have it just PG and the sugar high one's can only be written wen i am bouncing off the walls/wen i'm inspired, and considering it's hard to type wen hanging from the ceiling... u get it. so guess wut i'm gonna do? u write me a review with some lil sceene u always wanted to be in or whateva, for instance, all u soda-fans drowning sandy. and i stick ya in my story! so basically i use my insane deranged un-linked thoughts to weave all yer lil dreams into a story! WA-HOO!!! so tell me wut ya think of the idea, does it sound really stupid? at least if it does i have an excuse, TOO MUCH SUGAR!!!!! HEHEHE SUGAR HIGH SUGAR HIGH! o and by the way i'm sorry if this idea's been used before i no it was in the harry potter section but i haven't seen one in here yet... besides letters to the outsiders but that's letters so yeah... BTW THAT STORY ROX LOL UPDATE SOOOOOON! anyways if this ticks anyone off let me know and vamos i'll think of something else. JUST DON'T SUE ME! so yeah... i had something else to say wut wus it? o0o0o0o yeah! do any of ya know how to like scan pictures and post them up here? if u do will ya fill me in? *johnny eyes* pretty pleaz? *hehehe* i have some pretty... ummm.... unique pictures i'd like to post *dun dun dun RUN AWAY!*  
  
thanks ya guys! and for yer patience with this child-of-insanity... here's a lil bit of bird-brained sugar-rooted queer-ities!  
  
Okay, NO ME OWN-EE!!! There's a new one. Betcha coulda guessed!  
  
Take off of the Sponge-bob song:  
  
"F" is for FIRE, burn down the DANG CHURCH!  
  
"U" is for I DUNNOOOOOOO!  
  
"N" is for johNNy's DYYYYYYYYYYYING!  
  
Down here in the ol' country!!!!! *brooooock, coo-coo!*  
  
  
  
From the notebook of Ponyboy Curtis:  
  
THE SUNSET  
  
The sky was blue Then it turned red We went in the church and timber fell on his head!  
  
The sky was red Then it turned black He cut off my hair. I'M GLAD HE BUSTED HIS BACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Po-neigh-boi.." "duuuuuuuh, say what?" "the mist, it's pretty all old and silver and stuff ya know?" "duuuuuhhhhhh. no I don't know cause I'm 2 shallow but I DO know it's gonna be a DWARF INVASION!" -yeah only me and anti-worm will really get that.  
  
Top Gillion Things Pony SHOULD have said to Darry:  
  
10.) u better apologize or I'll run away and burn to death in a church and man will u regret it! 9.) it's my way and I stay, or YOU hit the highway, . take yer pick! 8.) *stares meaningfully at Soda* u willing to be my 2cd? *in duels, a second takes over if u croak* 7.) if u knew u just murdered two innocents I bet u'd take that back! 6.) OH. MY. GOD. I hope yer aware that that HURT! 5.) *as pony's running down the street* Darry: "Pony, I didn't mean to!!" Pony: "now look who's talkin'!" 4.) Hello, bu-bye, I am SO in Windrixville. (take off of Tapanga's *Boy Meets World* famous line-good job! I don't own that either!) 3.) two words sum u up pal: LO. SER. Get a life! 2.) you better hand over an asprin before I hit the road! But the number one thing he SHOULD have done. 1.) Hit him right back and THEN make a run for it.  
  
yeah that wuz lame but anyways. let me know about my idea! Thanx! Burn it down now! 


	11. The Wrath of the Church!

Hehehe HI! Ok now special thanks to CARLY, the one reviewer to actually give me some ideas! *coughcough, stares meaningfully at Killtheworm, Antiworm, Johnnita* so sorry Car but you'll have to wait until I get more suggestions. Now thanks to:  
  
SQUIRREL OF HECK-- YER ALIVE! WA-HOOOO! BURN IT DOWN NOW! I don't know who started the rumor. Why'd you leave so suddenly? We could've had a party! Well anyways glad to know yer still around and like goodio *i wanna take cartooning!* and we miss ya! And tell yer leader Shag that we never did him any harm! *omg there's actually a book called "the curse of the squirrel"! It's by some dude called Yep. U HAVE TO GET IT! It's at the library!*  
  
Carly-- Well, THANK YOU SO MUCH for actually being of some assistance, I feel quite luved. After I get some more ideas I'll make that into some sort of story!  
  
Fyremoon-That is like totally my saying now! *runs around in circles* hehehe hope you don't mind! A hyper poodle? That sounds frightening. . . *shivers*  
  
Johnnita-THANK THEE SOOOOOO MUCH! Well considering I know you in person I won't risk getting carpol tunnel *however that's spelled*  
  
And thank you to Avalea and Crazy4nc for updating!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. Now I bet ½ of you just died of shock.  
  
Well hey I discovered that my story is now on the 2cd page so I thought I'd better update! This is like an example of what my new idea will be like. It's like the setup for all you guys to come in. Now this is kinda written in play type form so yeah.  
  
~***~  
  
*Darry was peacefully reading his paper and downing a cup of coffee. So far today he had roofed about a gillion houses, strained roughly a ba-jillion muscles, cleaned the entire house, and made dinner *well, something that roughly resembled a half-plucked turkey when you squint*, so he thought he very much deserved his coffee. But, just as he finally relaxed and unfolded his paper, a rocket ship blasted off in his backyard.  
  
No, not really, but Pony and Two-bit had entered the house. Which, all things considered, was worse times 10. . . thousand!*  
  
Two-bit: "Yankee doodle went to town, riding on a PONY!"  
  
Pony: "Stuck a feather in his hat and called it, umm. well, BEER!"  
  
Two-bit: "Pony, that's not how it goes!"  
  
Pony: "Two-bit, are you suggesting I resemble a planktin!" A/N all you non- spongebobbers won't get this  
  
Two-bit: "Ummm. *what's planktin?* Yeah!"  
  
Pony: *slaps Two-bit across the face* "WACK! Off to Windrixville with you!"  
  
Burnin' Church Gal *in the form of a teeny lil fairy/ghost/spirit type thing that they can only see when she addresses them* : Po-neigh-boi, thawt's nawt okay! *sob* Johnny died in Windrixville, remember? Wait, in the BURNIN' CHURCH!" *fire errupts within her, held in only by her skin, which has become transparent, and she procedes to do a creepy jig, which kinda reminds one of a grasshopper having a sedure*  
  
Pony: *suddenly begins to sob* "Oh yeah, poor Johnny" *the creepy jig and fire-fairy register* "OH MY GOD EVIL FAIRY!"  
  
Two-bit: "Pony, umm. . . who are you talking to?"  
  
Pony *still sobbing*: "This lil fire-fly type thing that's buzzing around."  
  
Darry: *sigh* "What are you guys on?"  
  
Two-bit: "SUGAR!"  
  
Burnin' Church Gal: "WHAT! YOU GOT ON A SUGAR HIGH WITHOUT ME!" Two-bit: *in a peircing high pitch to seemingly thin air* "YUP!"  
  
*Burnin' Church Gal's eternal fire flares up even higher, and she glows a bright red and starts smoking at the nose*  
  
Darry: *backing away* "Heaven preserve us. . ."  
  
Pony: *still sobbing* "Don't forget all the cough syrup and tylonol we lifted from the drug store."  
  
*This is entirely too much for the Church*  
  
Burnin' Church Gal: "WHAT!?!?!?!? Yer gonna pay for this!" *begins breathing fire and shooting fire from her hands at Pony and Two-bit*  
  
Darry: "Ummmmmm. . ." *watches Pony and Two-bit run around in circles for no apparent reason while shrieking about evil fairies*  
  
Burnin' Church Gal: "Just wait! I'm bringing back reinforcements!" *shoots off in a burst of sparks*  
  
Pony: "Thank god!"  
  
*sound of distant crackling flames*  
  
Darry: "Oh no. . ."  
  
Two-bit: "Take cover!"  
  
*Darry, Two-bit, and Pony all hide under the sofa as a swarm of lil fairy type things break the door down and besiege the house. Yes, Burnin' Church Gal had returned with all of Fanfiction.net!*  
  
Dun Dun Dun to be continued if you guys give me ideas! If you have no idea what I'm talking about when I say ideas, please refer back to last chapter. Ok and now for yer patience with this chapter I have posted two! Clap for me!  
  
3 the Church 


	12. Ti Ni Po Ni! Yu So Dum!

Ok hi again. This is about the stupidest thing ever but I had to reward you guys with something!  
  
Disclaimer: No Me Own-ee! And I don't own the Chinese things either.  
  
Ok, I don't mean to offend ANYONE w/ this. If yer Chinese or something and find this inapropriate tell me and I'll delete it.  
  
Darry *getting rather concerned* "Umm. . . why don't you come in here and tell me what you learned in school today?"  
  
Pony: "We learned to speak Chinese!"  
  
Two-bit: "And he taught me!"  
  
Darry: "Yeah right. Let's hear it then."  
  
Two-bit *clears throat*: "Tai Ni Po Ni, Yu Stin Ki Pu" TRANSLATION: Little Pony, you stink!  
  
Pony: "Yu So Dum!" TRANSLATION: You're so dumb!  
  
Two-bit: "Sum Ting Wong!" TRANSLATION: That's not right!  
  
Pony: "Yu Dum Gai!" TRANSLATION: You're a stupid man!  
  
Two-bit: "Wai Yu So Dim?" TRANSLATION: Why are you so thick?  
  
Pony: "Yu Sud Lei Lo!" TRANSLATION: You should stay out of sight!  
  
Etc etc etc.  
  
Hehehe ok sorry I just find those hillarious. Ok, now NO ONE FLIP OUT! My internet is gonna be down a couple days. SO NO I HAVE NOT DIED AGAIN! 


	13. Important! moohahaha

SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!! Keep it down! Burnin' here. Ok, this is for all u readers of Brilliant, Just Brilliant's story What Happened to My Life. If you haven't noticed, it's been a disgracefully long time since she updated, so I'M taking over! Considering I helped write it, I know the basic plot she had in mind. So there will be 2 versions of the same story going. Sorry, I would make it a separate story, but if I did Brilliant would notice and kick my ass. But anyways, until she updates, you can read my version. Lol u can tell us which story is better. Just don't let Brilliant know or she will KILL ME!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah S.E. Hinton as if you didn't know.  
  
Here we go! Soda POV  
  
Pony sure didn't sound to with-it, I thought to myself, after he and Two- bit had drove away. I wondered vaguely what was up. This, however, was cut short when Steve hollared from the shop "Sakes, let me do it, before YOU blow up the car!" I grinned, happy for an excuse to give up.  
  
"Suit yourself," I said, punching him as I walked inside and he walked out to see the dang car. Only a few minutes after I got in there, a couple really cute chicks came in. Shoot, was I ever glad Steve was the one on his back under that truck. I had completely forgotten about Pony by this point.  
It was kinda late when I finally got home. Steve and I had taken the cute chicks to the Dingo after work, and there was a really good fight going on there, so by the time I had walked all the way home it was midnight. Darry still wasn't home though. "they must be roofing a mansion" I thought as I let myself in.  
  
Pony was already in bed, which sort of surprised me. Usually when he has the house to himself he stays up till someone throws him in bed. I remembered suddenly how slow he'd been at the DX early. I was about to go in and check on him, but then Darry walked in.  
  
"Hey," he said tiredly, giving me a halfhearted smile.  
  
"Hi," I said. "What took so long?"  
  
"Big house," he responded simply, getting some milk out of the fridge. I opened my mouth to tell him about Pony, but he said first "Want some chocolate milk?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Pony's POV  
  
I opened my eyes blearily, blinking at the sunlight that was filtering through the blinds. Soda was asleep next to me, his arm flung across my shoulder. He hadn't come in till real late last night, but in my sleep I'd half heard him and Darry talking for a while. Why had I slept so soundly again?  
  
Then I remembered. I'd had the stuffing beat out of me. No wonder I'd been tired.  
  
Finally, after being awake for a bit, things started to register. I leaped out of bed *only to stumble and stub my toe on the dresser* and rushed around getting ready for school. If I could only get out of here before they woke up.  
  
I yanked a T over my head, pounded down some icing *I'd had to make the cake last night, being the only one home, and I'd forgotten to ice it*, scrawled a note to Darry about having to leave early, and flew out the door, only to crash clean into my old pal Two-bit. And, just like yesterday, down I go.  
  
"Christ, Pony, what's the rush? Out of chocolate?"  
  
I just grumbled, rubbing my head. "Two-bit, can't we just go?!" I whined.  
  
"Without some beer!? What's up with you? Still dizzy from yesterday?"  
  
"We're, umm, we're out! That's why I was in such a hurry!"  
  
Two-bit stared at me as if I'd grown two heads. "OMG why didn't you say so kid!" and next second we were speeding away. And I mean speeding.  
  
"Pony, you sure you should go to school?" Two-bit asked, while sipping his beer. Yes, he was drinking WHILE driving. That's Two-bit for ya.  
  
"Yes, Two-bit, I'm FINE!"  
  
"I should at least give ya a ride home."  
  
"Two-bit!" I half-yelled, exasperated "I'm fourteen not four! No, I DON'T need or WANT a ride home!" Two-bit just cocked an eyebrow at me and grinned "Whoa, kid, don't have to eat me!" I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
Two-bit's POV  
  
I watched Pony as he half-walked half-limped his way stubornly off to class. If ya want to know the truth, I was worried about him. I knew he hated it, but I was. He was such a lil guy, the youngest one at the entire high-school, and he did look pretty roughed up. I nervously kinda kept an eye on him all day, but the most any of the other kids did to him was leer, and he'd just ignore them and glare at me when he saw me. So, I guessed he was alright.  
  
After school, Pony had track, so I had no excuse to hang around and had to leave. I headed over to the DX, as per usual, to see Soda and Steve and to flirt with the girls. Soon it was 4, then 5, than 6, and in an hour Soda and Steve's shift would be over. But what was worrying me was, no Pony. Track had ended at 4:30, and he usually came here right after. Even if he'd done something else at school, he would have come here after that, considering he'd lost his key to the house a couple weeks ago. *Darry hadn't been too happy*  
  
6:30. By this time, I was spazzing. No matter how much I tried to tell myself it couldn't have happened again, the socs. wouldn't search him out in particular two days in a row, he must just be hanging somewhere with his friends, I knew I was lying to myself. I could just tell, this didn't feel right.  
  
6:45. Soda was worried too, but not as worried as me, naturally, cause he still didn't know about it, if I knew Pony at all.  
  
"Where in the world is Pony?" he asked me a few minutes later. Perfect opportunity.  
  
"Dunno, I'll go dig him up," I said, and ran out of there before they *more like Steve* could object.  
  
I ran all the way to his school, and no sign of him. I started tracing his route back to the DX, eyes peeled for any sign of him. And as I passed the park, I saw one; his sweatshirt. Smeared rusty red across the neck. I was horribly reminded of the day lil Johnny was beat up.  
  
"Pony!" I whisper-yelled into the bushes. "Hey Pony, you there?" I was responded to with a low, weak, shuddering whimper of a question. "T-T-T-Two- bit?"  
  
"Ponyboy." I rushed forward, only to stop dead, staring at the ground under the bushes. I suddenly felt real sick, and my hands shook slightly. Just like that day we'd found Johnny.  
  
Moo-hahahaha cliffy! Hehehe yeah I can be pretty evil sometimes. Now, be responsible and please review and/or flame, whatever you find the secret joy in! and don't let Hill know, if you want me to live! Lol. 3 the Church 


	14. Sugar! Sugar! Everywhere!

Alright sorry I reposted this chapter cause the spacing got messed and I think it's easier to read this way.  
  
Lol and now I'll mension you Blatty! THANX FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS YOU ROCK! Hehehe.  
  
Ok I am writing this because I have been totally spurred into writing again my ROCKABYE, who has written me the best review I've EVER GOTTEN! Thank you so much Rocka, u ROCK! *hey that worked! Whatda ya know!*  
  
Well hope all ya other peeps are happy now. I took that other chapter off because I apparently offended some people.  
  
Anyways, I haven't a clue what to write so, considering I am totally hyper on SUGAR *and NO I'm NOT on crack and I'm only on cough syrup when I'm sick!* I am gonna continue the SUGAR HIGH SHANADIGANS! *cough cough* so yeah here we go! No wait here we not go! PLEAZ give me suggestions for my other idea! Have no idea what I'm talking about? FOR ONCE THERE MIGHT BE A CURE! Refer to chapter 10! So NOW here we go!  
  
Well, considering those zoo-peeps weren't being very cooperative about bringing over some very much needed tranquilizers, Two-bit was now quietly hiding within the cash register, chugging down another beer. Pony and Johnny, however, were both still very much on a sugar high, and very much having a mini-rumble over who got the Pepsi.  
  
"GET YER OWN CAFFIENE!"  
  
"BUT I HAD IT FIRST!"  
  
"BUT I WAS L I V I N G IN IT!"  
  
This thought was yet to hit the horse, so, upon hearing this, he sat down in the "Thinker" stance and thought.  
  
Pony: "Ya know, Johnny, for once you have a point, I think I will get my own!"  
  
Johnny: "OH YEAH! Burn it down now!" Well, this was not a very bright thing to say, even if you had burned up in a church and landed yerself in the place of eternal fire. Why? Because it caught Burnin' Church Gal's attention!  
  
Burnin': "What? Say what? Burnin? What's burning?"  
  
Johnny: *eying the new 4-inch tall spirit thing that's popped up at his elbow* "ummmmm. I think I'll just go back into my Pepsi now" *dives in head first*  
  
Burnin': *staring in awe at all the sugar* OH! MY! GOD! *buzzes about in circles before diving into huge sack of sugar*  
  
Now, all this time Pony had been trying to open his new can of Pepsi *also his 95th*, but finally gave up and nawed his way into it. But who should come floating out THIS time but the spirit of BOB! *dun dun dun*  
  
Pony: "OMG HE'S COME BACK TO DROWN ME AGAIN!" *begins to sob while trying to hide in a can of beans*  
  
Johnny: *popping out of his can* What? Who is? *buzzes out and freezes at sight of Bob*  
  
Bob: "Wait, I know you! You're that whiny greaser!"  
  
Johnny: *gasp* "Emperor Coos-Co?" A/N hehehe sorry I love that movie! Oh yeah by the way I don't own it, now that was a shock!  
  
Bob: *blink blink* "Ummm. no. Let me give you a hint" *takes off rings and chucks them at Johnny*  
  
Johnny: "Oh I get it! You're Frodo the dodo!" A/N 3 guesses what I'm about to say!  
  
Bob: *sigh* "No ya punk, here, this has GOT to remind ya!" *yanks switch out of his back and hands it to Johnny*  
  
Johnny: *blink blink* "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I'M GONNA DIE! I'm gonna die that's it for me!" A/N yes, more New Groove quotes!  
  
Bob: "No we're not! Give me your arm *flips poor lil Johnny over his shoulder* Now the other one *flips him back* Now when I say go, push against my back. . . No NOT with yer switch! and we'll walk up the hill! Ready? GO!" *begins swinging Johnny around his head like a lasso*  
  
Johnny: "You did that on purpose!"  
  
Burnin': *popping out of the now empty sack which formerly held sugar* "I LOVE THAT MOVIE!"  
  
It was then, however, that Coos-Co *in human form* and Pacha *however you spell that*, also came thundering down through the skylight.  
  
Coos-Co: "Ummm. Pacha? I don't think we're in Aztec Mexico anymore!"  
  
*Wicked Witch of the West yeah yeah yeah don't own her either flies through sky light on broomstick*  
  
Wicked Witch: *cackles, pointing at Pony, who has climbed out of his can of beans and is attempting to rescue Johnny from Bob* "There you are my pretty, er, I mean, ugly! HEHEHE I'm gonna sic my evil flying monkeys on you, and yer little lost-dog lookin' friend too!"  
  
*Pony and Johnny look at each other, shriek, and begin running around in circles*  
  
Pony: "Leave us alone! Soda! Darry! Help!"  
  
Johnny: "Hey, fire-fly! *referring to muaw* HELP!"  
  
*Burnin', however, is now normal size, and decked out in full Coos-co attire, and is doing the Coos-Co dance the one where he throws open the doors in the beginning while his theme song is going with, surprise surprise, Coos-co!*  
  
Bob: *to Wicked Witch* "Hey baby, yer my kind of woman! LET'S GET EM!" *Bob and Wicked Witch begin chasing poor lil Pony and Johnny all over creation. Meanwhile, flying monkey have broken the door down and are flying everywhere*  
  
Pacha: *leaps into cash register to join Two-bit*  
  
Coos-Co and Burnin': *now doing the moonwalk, back into Pony and Johnny, who are still trying desperately to make their get-away* "Dow!!! YOU THROUGH OFF MY GROOVE!" *one of those purple and scarlet soldier guys walks out of the shadows, picks up Johnny and Pony, and tosses them out the window.  
  
Pony: *to Johnny while plummeting through the air* "Hey, we got away!"  
  
Bob and Wicked Witch: "Oh no you haven't!" *leap out window too*  
  
Burnin and Coos-Co: *look around and see only flying monkeys, and a ready- to-burst cash register* "Hey, where'd everyone go? Oh well!" *Coos-Co snaps fingers and a bunch of servant peeps pop out of no where bearing plates of sugar cubes*  
  
Burnin': "This is my kind of service!"  
  
Hehehe ok that was deranged. Oh well. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN'! *pops a sugar cube into mouth* Thanx you guys!  
  
3 the church 


End file.
